A Controller Area Network (CAN) bus is an International Standardization Organization (ISO) serial communications bus protocol originally developed for the automotive industry to replace complex wiring harness with a two-wire bus. The specification calls for high immunity to electrical interference and the ability to self-diagnose and repair data errors. These features have led to CAN's popularity in a variety of markets including maritime, aeronautical, and terrestrial markets. In conventional CAN bus control systems, CAN signals are exchanged between a terminal and a transceiver using differential signaling over, for example, a twisted-pair cable. These CAN signals may be combined with several other control cables to be transmitted over numerous, commonly five, separate control cables. This configuration requires multiple cable runs, thereby creating latency, added cost, and installation complexity.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need in the art for an interface (e.g., an electronic circuit) to integrate the CAN bus communications protocol onto a single radio frequency (RF) coax cable to enable fully compliant CAN protocol signaling with low latency and superior form factor.